That is the way love goes
by Minue
Summary: oneshotranma kiere a akane,akane kiere a ranma pero algo ocurre,se solucionaran las cosas? es la tipica historia..solo espero que sea bien recibida


That is the way love goes

Miedo,angustia,tristeza,eso fue lo que senti cuando akane me dijo que me odiaba. me dejo impactado siempre nos peleamos pero no hasta este extremo, en realidad me odiaba ? no podia dejar de preguntarm eso.

es cierto que tenemos nuestros mas y nuestro menos,pero a pesar de todo pense que entre ella y yo habia algo especial. tal vez me confundi? tal vez aquella sonrisa que yo sentia tan solo para mi no lo era? no lo se,son demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta..admito que hoy me excedi un poco,pero ella con sus mazazos de vete a saber tu cuantas toneladas tampoco se queda corta,aunque creo que el no recibirlos casi es peor...

en fin,ya no sirve lamentarse lo pasado,pasado esta,no? aun asi cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento peor..

flashback

todo comenzo como siempre comienza un dia en el dojo Tendo por las mañanas..

-RANMA! quieres levantarte ya,no ves que ya llegamos tarde!

-callate marimacho y deja de gritar que ya me levanto..

-A quien llamas marimacho fenomeno? que sepas que a mi en el fondo me da igual llegar una hora mas tarde,pero hoy era cuando se suponia que tu tenias que hacer la recuperacion de mates P

-es cierto,la recuperacion!

en dos minutos el chico estaba listo y akane con muy mala cara le esperaba en la puerta,tras un breve silencio algo incomodo akane rompio el hielo

-ya era hora,te kedaste estudiando hasta muy tard?-dijo ya un poco mas tranquila y con una pekeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a ranma

-si..-contesto nervioso y de manera poco convincente,en realidad cuando termino de cenar si que intento estudiar pero el sueño le vencio y claro..se quedo sobando hasta las 3 de la mañana que se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y entonces si se puso a estudiar.

-bueno ranma,pues ya hemos llegado y a tiempo! no podia estar mas sorprendida,en fin adios..

- y tu dond vas akane?

-yo no tengo que hacer el examen tontito,asi que me ire a la biblioteca hasta que termineis y empiece la siguiente clase.

-esta bien,entonces nos vemos luego

-claro! muxa suert ranma!

sorprendentement el examen a ranma no le salio muy mal, incluso penso que lo habia aprobado cosa que lo hizo ponerse de buen humor hasta que lo vio..

un chico,el cual para las chicas podia resultar muy guapo(era rubio,ojos verdes,ateletico y tenia una sonrisa que derretiria a cualquiera),estaba hablando con akane pero no solo hablando,se estaban riendo y para peor ella estaba sonrojada y con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro..quien demonios se creia ese chico para hablar con su prometida!

no lo sabia,pero las cosas no se iban a quedar asi,rapidament llego hasta ellos y con una mirada que indicaba desafio,se presento sin demora

-ola,soy ranma saotome,el PROMETIDO de akane

-buenos dias,yo me llamo Kojiro Maki,Koji para los amigos,asi que tu puedes llamarme Kojiro

ese comentario hizo enfadar a ranma,a caso se burlaba de el?.penso. pero a akane sin embarlo le hizo gracia,cosa que no hizo mas que enfadar a ranma.de modo que paso lo de siempre...

-Koji-dijo con sorna-no se quien te has pensado que eres para hablar asi con mi prometida,ella es mia,y no permitire que te acerques a ella

- no m digas y que vas a hac...-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ranma le dio una patada en la cara que le dejo k.o haciendo que Kojiro se desmayara

akane ante todo este espectaculo,estaba que lo flipaba,pocas veces habia visto actuar asi a ranma(por no decir que nunca,siempre era un protocolo,no m gustas tu a mi tampoco desafio,pelea y ganador,que solia ser ranma) por un lado le gusto que la celara,por los menos al principio cuando aun conversaban,pero luego creyo que se paso tres pueblos y.. como era eso de que ella le pertenecia? desde cuando? siempre la insultaba la llamaba marimacho y ahora le pertenecia? vivir para ver..despues del lapsus de tiempo en el que penso eso,fue a ayudar rapidament a kojiro.

-ranma,pero que has hecho? te das cuenta de que solo estabamos hablando? no se que demonios te pasa cuando algun chico se me acerca,pero debes controlar tus celos!

-celoso,yo?pos una marimacho,con le pecho plano y la fuerza bruta de un gorila, lo que me faltaba por oir,por mi puedes salir con el tal kojiro o casarte con el si quieres

-pues tal vez lo haga por lo menos se que estare con una persona que me aprecia y que no m einsulta a cada momento por todo lo que hago

-en ese caso,aka..-en esta ocasion fue ranma el que no termino la frase,increiblemente la hora del recreo habia llegado y por tanto la hora de las prometidas locas por darle de comer a ranma.

pimero aparecio ukyo,seguida de shampoo y por ultimo kodachi( a quien casi no meto en la lista de prometidas porque todos sabemos que..weno que no cuenta))

-Ran-chan,pruena este delicioso okonomiyaki,que te he preparado con todo mi amor!

- tu no hacer caso airen(se escribira asi?),shampo ser la mejor cocinera,come lo que yo te he preparado!

-mi querido Ranma-sama no comera de las porquerias que preparais,yo le traigo todo un menu con los mejores platos del japon jojojojojojojo

a medida que las chicas se acercaban (porque ya venian gritando eso desde lejos) apreciaron la situacion,akane en el suelo junto a una chico muy mono y ranma cerca muy tenso..ellas vieron la oportunidad de organizar una buena pelea y no la desaprovecharon,con una leve mirada entre las 2(kodachi en algun momento se enredo con su cinta de gimnasia ritmica y desaparecio) ya supieron lo que hacer

-airen,que hacer tu con chica violenta del mazo?acaso gustar mas su cocina y por eso estar con ella?

-si Ran-chan,explicanos que haces con akane,acaso te gusta?

-oh,vamos chicas,como podria gustarme ella,una marimacho,que su comida deberia ser considerada como un arma biologica,que no tiene forma en el cuerpo mas que la un ladrillo..chicas que poco me conoceis

con esto dicho,las dos chicas se dieron por satisfechas y se fueron,ya sabian que habria pelea seguro y asi se desharian de akane como rival

akane todo el rato estuvo callada,cada vez mas dolida y humillada,vale que la insulte,a veces eso se le pued tolerar ella tambien lo hace y tal,pero insultarla delante de dos chicas que son sus enemigas?menospeciandola de esa manera...no..el no sabia donde se habia metido,a cada comentario que hacia su aura de batalla aumentaba a pasos agigantados,casi tanto como lo hacia su tristeza al pensar que ranma realmente piensa eso de ella..

a punto de llorar,ya ni ganas tenia de sacar su mazo

-ranma..-murmuro suavemente

ranma se dio la vuelta poco a poco,el esperaba recibir un golpe que le haria volar a algun sitio,de esa manera luego todo volveria a la normalidad

-ranma,TE ODIO!-grito akane,no se fue corriendo se le quedo mirando y le dijo

-esta vez no te dare un golpe,algunas veces duele mas asi-a estas alturas kojiro ya se estaba despertando..

y akane ni corta ni perezosa le cogio y se fue con el,ranma,totalment confundido y observado por todo el colegio con desaprobacion(si,aun habia recreo) decidio largarse de alli,y dirigirse al parque,se subio a un arbol y se quedo meditando hasta el atardecer.

fin del flashback

dieron las 7,y por casualidades de la vida kojiro y akane fueron a pasear justo al paerque donde se encontrba ranma..ranma tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos hasta que,tb casualmente ellos dos se sentaron en el banco situado debajo de el..por tanto no pudo evitar oir la conversacion..

-akane,aun estas triste? no debes de preocuparte,sabes que ahora me tienes a mi,si tu quieres

akane esta indecisa,esa tarde a pesar de todo se lo habia pasado bien .koji era un chico muy divertido que no paraba de hacer tonterias para que ella se olvidara de sus problemas,es decir,de ranma,ademas le compro un helado y habian paseado hablando de todo y de nada.ademas no intento sobrepasarse,gesto que le honrraba...solo habia un problema. no era ranma.

si,tenia que admitirlo,aunque ranma la habia insultado y la habia herido ella le k

queria,por eso sufria tanto,ultimament intentaba enfadarse menos pero con el dando por saco le resultaba muy dificil.

-gracias Koji,eres un chico realmente encantador,cualquier chica seria afortunada de estar contigo,lo digo de corazon,pero yo no soy la adecuada para ti,estoy enamorada de otra persona

aqui a ranma,que como ya he dicho estaba muy pendiente de la conversacion,se le abrieron los ojos enormemente,estaba ella enamorada?de quien? seria posible que de el? esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que si,tenia tanto que explicarle...

-ya veo,akane.yo hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y quiero que sepas que no te olvidare,me gustaria que me tuvieras en cuenta si lo tuyo con esa persona no funcionara,ya sabes..de todos modos hasta que llegue ese momento,podemos ser amigos,verdad?

akane lo veia maravillada,normalment cuando ella rechazaba a un chico,este perdia el interes en ella,hecho que la hacia confirmar que solo querian rollo ,pero koji no.ella le sonrio de manera esplendorosa,iluminando el lugar con esa sonrisa y entonces le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

koji estaba encantado( y muy sonrojado) mientras que ranma estaba muy muy celoso-me tomare eso como un si-dijo koji bromenado y haciendo sonreir a akane

-en fin,te acompaño a casa,akane?

-no,tranquilo,me quedare aqui un rato mas..ya nos veremos

-si,ya nos veremos...adios akane que seas muy feliz con ranma(eso ultimo se lo dijo al oido de manera que la hizo sonrojar hasta la raiz del pelo) kedandose con una sonrisa ella,y ranma con la intriga de que le habra dicho ese a akane.

pasados 15 min,cuando akane se disponia ya a irse ranma salto de la rama donde estaba al frende de akane..ella se sobresalto

-ranma!que demonios haces? m has asustado!

-lo siento akane-ella no sabia si era por el susto o por lo de aquella mañana,pero no se lo iba a poner facil,se quedo callada esperando que el continuara

-akane,de verdad lo siento el susto y sobretodo lo de esta mañana yo...

akane,cortandole(me estoy haciendo adicta a cortar las frases,no os parece?)dijo-de verdad piensas eso de mi? tal mal te caigo que no me aprecias ni un poco...?

-no akane,no es lo que piensas yo ..no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos,el insultarte me hace sentir mas seguro y me ayuda a darte seguridad a ti

akane estaba mas que confusa,de que hablaba ranma?

veras,akane,yo me preocupo constantemente por ti,me gusta saber que nada malo te pasa y una manera de acercarme a ti sin levantar sospechas es peleandome contigo,ademas si yo..te dijera realmente lo que pienso de ti ninguna de mis otras prometidas te dejarian en paz,querrian eliminarte y yo no aguantaria eso,akane...yo,te quiero mucho,sabes? pos eso no soporto que otros chicos como ese tal Kojiro se te acerquen,y no creo que seas una marimacho,a mi me gustas tal y como eres

ella entro casi en shock,estaba sorprendida por sus palabras,comenzaba a entender su punto de vista,era algo retorcido pero tenia su sentido,ademas tambien estaba el hecho de que se le habia declarado,al ver que ella no respondia ranma continuo

-y bien,que es lo que piensas tu,de verdad piensas que soy un pervertido,un fenomeno?me odias tu a mi,akane?

-no ranma,yo tambien te quiero ,ya seas hombre o mujer siempre eres tu y eso es lo que importa temia que no correspondieras a mis sentirmientos y me dolia tanto que me insultaras...

-yo..lo siento akane,intentare cambiar mi metodo de proteccion..no se a cual pero ya econtraremos otra forma,verdad?

akane comenzo a sollozar,ranma no sabia exactamente que hacer,pero armandose de valor la rodeo lentamente,abrazandola de manera suave pero firme y protectora.

ella se estremecio,lloraba de felicidad,por fin sabia que ranma la queria a ella y solo a ella

se separaron ligeramente para luego ir acercando sus rostros despacio hasta fundirse en el tan ansiado beso que ellos(y tambien todos nosotros)esperaban.tratar de describirlo seria inutil porque las sensaciones que tuvieron en ese momento eran demasiadas y muy intensas como para hacerles justicia tan solo con palabras..

despues de este romantico momento ambos,con una sonrisa enorme salieron del parque con direccion el dojo Tendo,lugar en el que la familia les esperaba para cenar,por el momento

no querian decirle nada a nadie,(no habia para ellos cosa mas excitante que un ralacion secreta)

ya tendrian tiempo.

pasaron los dias y la feliz pareja discutia menos,pero aun lo hacian no querian ser demasiado obvios,sin embargo un dia,ranma como kien no quiere la cosa en un momento de arrumacos dijo

-prometeme que aquel beso que le diste a kojiro,no se volvera a repetir,solo me besaras a mi

-vale ,solo si tu me promete que tu tamoco besaras a nadie mas que a mi...espera un momento,como sabes tu lo de kojiro?

-yo? pos nu sep,por radio patio:)

-ranma,no cuela,nos estabas espiando!

-fue un accidente,yo estaba en el arbol y vosotros os pusisteis hablar y uno no es de piedra...

akane ya tenia su aura en la modalidad "pegar paliza a ranma"(ya dejo la modalidad matar a ranma porque no era plan de quedarse viuda antes de casarse )

-akane,solo una cosa antes de que me mandes a volar,me diras que fue lo que te dijo kojiro al oido?

- ni lo sueñes P y ahora...POOOOOM!(supongase que ese es el sonido del mazo de akane golpeando a ranma)

despues de 5 min,de sobrevolar la ciudad gracias a aerolineas akane,ranma termino cayendo en el famoso arbol donde escucho la conversacion..

-el pobre estaba medio destrozado,pero consiguio decir unas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia(que duraria unos 10 min,con tanto mazazo lleva contao hasta el tiempo que tardara en volver a casa)

-algun dia,akane,algun dia sabre donde guardas ese mazo y entonces prometo quemarlo!

FIN

N.A:ola mi nombre es Erin,Minue o Clover lo que querais y este es mi 2º fanfic aunk lo tmo como el primero puesto que el otro que hice de kare kano no se si tomarlo como fic..

la hisotria mas tipica no podia ser,diria que es hasta cansina pero me apetecia escribir algo y ahi lo teneis...se que habre cometido muxas faltas de ortografia,que habre abreviado muxas cosas como hago ahora pero aun asi spero que alguien lo haya leido ad+ de mi y que le haya gustado.. o no,en cualkier caso espero que dejeis reviews x favor

no cuesta nada y el botoncito esta ahi abajo asi k...:)

weno muxas gracias a todos(o + bien todas casi tos los fics lo escriben mujeres xD)

bss

Erin


End file.
